


The Blackout

by Hooksloki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooksloki/pseuds/Hooksloki
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones at the same University. Killian is continuously flirting with Emma and tormenting her but one night to two get trapped together in a library during a blackout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review I love seeing people like what I write. And if there's anything grammatically wrong with this id also like to know cuz sometimes I'm stupid. I plan on writing more chapters but I am a university student and may not have time but hopefully, I will update!

This was the longest she had spent in the library on a Saturday night. Usually, she would be out with her friends at this time getting remarkably drunk, but tonight she was just getting hopped up on what felt like her millionth cup of coffee. The library was her favorite place to get her most pressing work done, and since it was a Saturday night, she didn’t have to worry about many people seeing her with her messy bun and sweatpants look on. The library, for the most part, was empty; this is why Emma took it upon herself to sit as comfortable as possible. This has put her in the zone for her writing assignment. She was so invested in her essay she didn’t even notice Killian Jones stroll into the library. As soon as he saw her, he made it his mission to annoy her like he always does.  


  
“Evening swan.” He grinned at her as he pulled out the seat next to her and sat down. She jumped a little as she was so concentrated on her writing. When she looked up and realized who was talking she rolled her eyes and looked back to her screen.  


“Jones.” If there was one guy who managed to make most of her classes a living hell, it was Killian Jones. He was everything she didn't like, he was cocky, vain and the biggest flirt on campus. All of her friends looked past these traits and drooled over his dreamy eyes and sexy accent, Emma was the only girl who wasn't falling at this feet, and this is what he liked about her.  


“Not out on the town tonight?” He said as he pulled some textbooks out of his bookbag. She kept typing up her essay hoping that giving him the cold shoulder would make him leave or at least move to another spot.  


“Not tonight too much work to do.”  


“Aye me too. Want a study buddy?” He gave her a grin as he took her laptop from her hands and started reading her essay.  


“Hey don't touch my stuff!” She tried to grab her laptop back, but he just snatched it away as he continued reading.  


“Writing about The Storm huh? I always liked Kate Chopin.” Emma managed to take her laptop back and turned away from him now so that he was looking at her back.  


“I'm surprised you can read.” She said dryly.  


“Ha ha, hilarious Swan.” He laughed sarcastically as he nudged her chair. “But yes actually I can read, and the story your writing about is one of my favorites.”  


“Oh really?”  


“Yes, it is.” He leaned in and to rest his chin on her shoulder “I especially enjoy the part when a woman's sexual pleasure is described as her birthright.” He whispered in her ear. “I always sure my female partners are… pleased.” He smirked slightly as her cheeks became flushed with red. “I'd be more than happy to please you, Swan just ask nicely.” Just as she was about to stutter out her response, there was a loud boom at the front door, and everything went black causing Killian to jump away from his position. “What the bloody hell was that?” Both of them stood up and walked to the front door where the librarian trying to open it.  


“There must be a power outage, and the damn thing locked.” She sighed and looked back at Emma and Killian. “I'll try and call people at the university center so they can come let us out but we might be here for a while kids.” She walked back to her desk and picked up her phone. Emma released a massive sigh of anger.  


“Oh calm down Swan you get to spend more time with me.” He smiled at her.  


“This is a nightmare.” She groaned and started to walk back to her seat. Killian licked his lips and watched her as she walked.  


“Oh, my dear this is my best dream.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with another chapter! Again just letting you know I'm not quite sure how often I'll be posting as school keeps me busy! But after my finals are over on the 15th of December I should be able to work on this more. Please comment I love reading feedback about the story and it's so nice to know if people like it or not!

The library was now fully dark; the light from Emma's laptop was the only thing allowing her to see. Killian had gone off somewhere to find a better source of light for the two of them. And due to the power outage, the wifi had cut out leaving Emma's essay unable to be completed. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do now?” She groaned closing her laptop. Killian chuckled as he sat down with an oil lamp he was lucky to find in a supplies closet. 

“Ya could just relax love? Enjoy the romantic lighting.” He smirked over at her as he turned on the lamp, flicking on the burner. She rolled her eyes at him again; this had become a habit.  
“That essay is due tomorrow!” She put her face into her hands letting out a groan. Killian reached over and grabbed her writs to move her hands away from her face. 

“I'm sure the professor will understand, alright?” He smiled softly at her. She smiled down at him as he tried comforting her. She was a bit surprised that he seemed to care about her feelings at that moment. “You’re too stressed darling. I can help relieve that if you want?” He grinned at her, and she immediately pushed his hands off her wrists.

“And there's the flirt again” She sighed “For a second there I thought you were nice.” He started to laugh making her somehow even more argivated.

"Swan I'm kidding plus I only meant we should go find something to keep us occupied, you're the one who thought I was dirty." He gives her a wink. 

"What exactly do you suggest we do?" He gets up and takes the lamp with him holding out his hand for her.

"Let's go explore my dear." She didn't take his hand but got up to follow him. Since she couldn't really work, there was no harm in going with him. Killian leads the way, holding the light in front of him as they walked up a few flights of stairs to find even more books.

"I didn't think this place was this big" Emma said as she looked down at all the different rows of books.

"You'd be surprised, this building is that old I'd guess the first copy of the bible is in here somewhere." He chuckled looking back at her as they continued their journey. This time Emma actually laughed at one of his jokes. "So that's what your laugh sounds like! Music to my ears Emma." 

"Sorry you're just not that funny, so you never get to hear it." She laughed again, and Killian stopped walking and completely turned around. 

"Well, miss Swan it sounds to me like you're having a good time right now, thanks to me." He smiled at her, and she blushed again. He held the light between them highering so it could illuminate her face. "You're blushing?" He smiled at her again. Her features were really defined in this lighting; her eyes lite up and were noticeably greener. He looked at her face a second too long as he studied it, almost marveling at her beauty.

"W-what? Why are you staring?" She covered her face as she thought maybe something embarrassing was on it. 

"No Emma." He took her hand and moved it with his free one. "You're just beautiful, that's all." Her mouth was slightly agape as she was at a lost for words. Their faces were even more close to one another now, and for a second he thought she might kiss him. The silence between them was broken by her clearing her through and taking the lamp from him.

"Let's get back to exploring." She walked ahead of him this time, and he followed her.

"As you wish."


End file.
